sillyguyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Boys: Saturday Evening
This story starts out with Jonah Heckner arriving at school. He sees Brandon Hunter, the new kid. They have fun at school all day, and, at the end of the school day, Jonah takes Brandon to the bowling alley. However, just shortly after they arrive there, a masked man walks in and starts shooting and killing people. Brandon and Jonah try and stay hidden underneath a table. It works. Brandon's father, Michael, who was revived after being sucked into a tornado in Chicago, comes to pick them up. When they get home, they walk straight into a welcome back party being thrown by George Gordon, Michael's cousin. George then asks who Jonah is, and he tells his name, and that he survived being deserted on an island for nearly a week with only supplies from the crashed plane. Then, Ashlyn, Jonah's mother, returns from work to pick Jonah up, but, she decides to stay for the party, and eventually befriends Michael's youngest sister, Darla. After the party, it is now nearly midnight, and Ashlyn takes Jonah home to go to sleep. The next day, Jonah and Brandon meet after school, but, while people are evacuating the school, a bomb goes off in one of the school buses, killling all 40 people on it. When Jonah arrives home with Brandon, they think they see Fred White's ghost walking around the house, because Fred was killled when the roof of the building he was in collapsed while he was rescuing Brandon from the tornado that was barreling down on the building. Darla then walks out and greets them. She then said that she got plane tickets to Disney World, and she was taking everyone there. Three days later, when they board the plane, they realize that fuel is leaking into the cabin. They tell a flight attendant, who turns out to be Kyle Townsend, Ashlyn's assistant's brother and Jonah's hero. He tells them to remain calm, and gets into a conversation with Jonah and Brandon. The plane then starts to take off. When they start to fly over Florida, the plane starts to catch fire on the inside of the luggage compartment, and it grows until a large section of the plane breaks off, killing 18 people. Luckily, Darla rented out all of first class, and everyone is on the second story. The plane then crashes near Disney Worold, killing another 18 people. All together, 36 passengers were killed during the flight. The gang then walks over to Disney World, a feat that takes a half hour. Darla then gets 5 people separated, Jonah, Brandon, Ashlyn, Michael, and George Gordon. Andy Carson, a man who was in a bus accident after a NASCAR race the year before, leads everyone else to a roller coaster, where Jared gets stuck in between the tracks and the ride and the ride has to be closed because he is severely injured. He falls into a coma on the way to the hospital. Andy then finds Brandon, who was lost in all the mess, and he rubs the magic lamp and becomes prince of the day. He gets a special suit. Ashlyn then notices Brandon's head on a sign, and tries to find him. Later, Harold Clear gets a call that Jared died from his wounds while being operated on. He then finds a bathroom, and everyone reunites with each other. Six hours later, their plane is found by a police officer, who calls for back-up because there are no surviving passengers alive. They then realize that it is now Saturday, and it is getting late. However, the Disney World parade is stopped and everyone in the group is put under arrest because they are surviviors. Eventually, an hour later, everyone is released, and they go to a hotel and all rent rooms. Michael and Ashlyn and Kyle and Jonah all rent themselves the master suite on top in downtown Miami. They had to drive to Miami because they were banned from Disney World for 29 years. However, while Darla is standing out on the balcony from her room, 18 stories up, a section of the railing breaks off, and she falls to her death. When police arrive, they realize that Darla may have committed suicide, but, then, Kyle remembers that she was married and had six kids. Karter Slingo then turns out to be a police officer, and his daughter Amy had been killed in a car accident shortly after she was rescued off the island. Jonah then asks if she remembered him, and he said oh, yes, and that she had pictures of the two of them from the island all over her locker at school and all over her wall. He said that she was driving her car through Montana at night when she didn't see a pickup truck suddenly turn around a corner, and she impacted the truck, and her car drove off the cliff, and she was killed when her car exploded. Jonah then said that he had pictures of her on his wall too. At midnight, whne police leave, Kyle eventually drives down to the police station, but, is pulled over on the way and is arrested for housing marijuana. Michael then comes in to comfort Jonah, and, they talk about the island experience. They then mourn the six that were killled when their helicopter crashed into the cruise ship, and killed a further four more on the ship. The story ends when a small Cessna plane crashes into the story below them, killing Karter who stayed behind, the pilot, the two young 10 and 9-year-old passengers and their father, Andy, Michael, Brandon's father, George Gordon, Trenton Newman, Brandon's uncle, and Darla's two daughters, Mindy and Jorden. A huge fireball engulfs the camera.